Tok Tokkie
by GredW
Summary: OS Slash - Gibbs oberve le cadeau. Le spécimen est superbe, un scarabée pour tenir compagnie à la femelle seule dans le vivarium. C'était tout à fait le genre de cadeau qu'il apprécie. Il donnerait tout pour connaître l'identité de l'expéditeur...


**Titre :** Tok-Tokkie  
**Pairing :** Gil Grissom/Nick Stokes  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Rien n'est à moi.  
**Note de l'auteur :** J'adore ce pairing mais je suis consciente que dans cette fic, Gil est un peu OOC !" J'ai essayé d'éviter la guimauve mais chasser la guimauve et elle revient au galop... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même.

* * *

Nick releva la tête lorsque Gil Grissom entra dans son bureau. Le jeune homme sourit en voyant son supérieur qui s'était arrêté sur le seuil en remarquant son subordonné. Machinalement, Grissom jeta un coup d'œil sur la plaque de la porte du bureau. Il y avait bien marqué son nom dessus. Il ne s'était pas trompé cette fois-ci.

« Nicky ? dit-il finalement.  
- Je viens vous remettre l'un de mes rapports. J'ai oublié de le faire avant de partir, il était sur mon bureau.  
- Merci. J'y jetterai un coup d'œil dès que j'aurai un moment. Comment s'est passé votre congé ? Vous vous êtes bien reposé ?  
- Ça m'a fait du bien de m'éloigner du boulot pendant quarante-huit heures… »  
Stokes se détourna et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand son supérieur s'exclama :  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
Le brun fronça les sourcils, fixant ce que Grissom tenait. Il haussa les épaules.  
« C'était déjà là quand je suis arrivé.  
- C'est vrai ? »  
Le doute dans la voix de l'autre homme étonna le plus jeune.  
« - Bien sûr ! Pourquoi est-ce que je vous mentirais ? »  
Grissom l'observa de longues secondes, évaluant les dernières paroles de son collègue et hocha la tête.  
« Oui, vous avez sûrement raison… Vous n'avez pas vu quelqu'un sortir de mon bureau quand vous y êtes entré ?  
- N-non… Gris, il y a un souci ? Vous croyez que ce paquet peut-être dangereux ? Vous voulez que j'appelle Brass ?  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est juste… J'ai juste été étonné. Il n'y a pas de carte… pas de nom. Ce n'est rien… Rien.  
- Sûr ? » Nick le regardait, encore inquiet. Gil sourit.  
« - Absolument. »

Sur un dernier sourire incertain, Stokes sortit. Grissom fixait le paquet. Il s'assit à son bureau. C'était le troisième cadeau qu'il recevait en un mois et demi. Il le prit dans une main et le retourna délicatement. Il nota les petits trous dans le papier, sur chaque paroi. Il sut qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de vivant dedans. Il reposa doucement le cadeau et entreprit d'enlever le papier. Il se retrouva face à une boîte en carton. Il l'ouvrit sans précipitation. A l'intérieur, il y avait un spécimen de scarabée. Un tok-tokkie, à ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il lança un coup d'œil vers un des vivariums sur une étagère. Il y en avait eu deux à l'intérieur mais le mâle était mort. La femelle continuait à taper son abdomen contre la paroi mais il n'y avait plus personne pour s'en intéresser. Grissom avait comme l'intuition que le spécimen qui était là était masculin.

De retour chez lui, il se demandait encore qui pouvait être son mystérieux bienfaiteur. Le mois dernier, il avait trouvé un premier paquet dans sa boîte aux lettres. Un des plus vieux ouvrages sur l'entomologie. Dépassé dans bien des théories mais au combien précieux. Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux quand il avait ouvert le paquet. Encore moins quand l'expert qu'il avait consulté lui avait certifié que c'était un ouvrage d'époque.

Le deuxième cadeau était arrivé quinze jours plus tard, sur son pare-brise, sous la forme de billets : un d'avion et un laisser-passer pour assister à une exposition et une conférence sur les apports de l'entomologie dans le monde scientifique, médical mais aussi industriel. Le tout se déroulant en Floride. Il avait posé une semaine entière de vacances, comptant profiter de cette aubaine pour s'accorder un repos bien mérité. Il espérait que la personne qui lui avait offert ce cadeau viendrait elle aussi à cette conférence.

Et depuis, les questions, les hypothèses et les théories se multipliaient. Cela n'affectait pas encore son travail mais, en tout cas, perturbait ses routines habituelles. Il lisait moins, perdu dans ses pensées. Il oubliait d'aller faire certaines courses. Il se trouvait plus étourdi, mais aussi plus curieux… et il attendait. N'importe quel geste de n'importe quelle personne qu'il côtoyait et qui la trahirait.

Il n'avait trouvé aucunes empreintes valables qui puissent l'aider. Le papier cadeau utilisé était banal et pouvait s'acheter dans n'importe quel supermarché. La personne qui lui envoyait ces cadeaux veillait à ne rien écrire. Mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas poussé ses investigations jusqu'à appeler la compagnie d'avion ou l'hôtel… Il y avait pensé, prenant son téléphone mais il s'était arrêté… Il voulait que ça soit elle qui vienne à lui. Le découvrir par lui-même n'aurait pas la même valeur.

Il en était déjà venu à la conclusion que c'était quelqu'un de son travail. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était quelqu'un qui sortait beaucoup en dehors de son boulot… Loin de là ! De plus, qui d'autres que ses collègues auraient pu savoir à quel point il rêvait d'aller passer cette semaine en Floride mais qu'il ne résolvait pas à laisser ses dossiers en plan. Qui pour savoir que son tok-tokkie mâle était mort… Il n'y avait qu'à eux qu'il en avait parlé.

D'ailleurs, ça réduisait le champ des « suspects ». D'autres personnes, en dehors de son équipe, auraient pu entendre des conversations ou être informées mais son instinct lui disait qu'il connaissait son bienfaiteur, qu'il faisait parti de ses collaborateurs les plus proches.

Il n'osait pas l'appeler « son admirateur secret »… Il ne savait pas quelles étaient les intentions de cette personne. Il imagina le regard de Catherine sur lui. Ses yeux lui diraient « Vous êtes bien naïf, Gris ! ».

Il soupira tout en se retournant dans son lit. Il essaya de s'endormir mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Sara. Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Un autre visage apparut dans son esprit mais il chassa rapidement le regard brun de ses pensées. Il ne valait mieux pas s'aventurer dans cette direction. Si c'était la jeune femme, il devait lui parler. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Il soupira de nouveau. Il aurait pourtant tout donné pour que ça soit lui.

Gil se morigéna. Il n'avait jamais cru aux contes de fées, il n'allait pas commencer à son âge !

Le quatrième cadeau apparut quinze jours après. En Floride. Ce fut un groom qui le lui apporta sur un petit plateau. Un courrier. Un nom. Le sien. L'écriture était brouillonne. Il fronça ses sourcils ; il la connaissait. Il pesta de voir si peu souvent celles des ses subordonnées pour ne pas savoir les distinguer. Maudits ordinateurs !

Il se cala dans un fauteuil tout en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Il en sortit un ticket pour un concert. Un orchestre européen jouait dans une salle près de son hôtel. Il sourit, heureux d'avoir pensé à amener un smoking.

Finalement, elle n'était pas apparue. Grissom leva les yeux vers le soleil déclinant, tout en s'extrayant de sa voiture. Sara ne l'avait pas rejoint en Floride. Cette semaine avait été reposante mais très frustrante. Il avait espéré jusqu'au bout avoir une manifestation physique de son bienfaiteur… de Sara. Il avait fini par admettre que seule la jeune femme pouvait avoir de tels sentiments pour lui, l'entraînant ainsi à ce genre d'activités. Il pouvait fantasmer autant qu'il voulait, cela ne pouvait pas changer la réalité.

La nuit passa rapidement. Il avait fui chaque moment de confrontation avec sa collègue. Pourtant, il était parti de chez lui déterminé à mettre tout au clair.

A la fin de son service, il entra dans son bureau. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil. Sara s'y trouvait, elle posait quelque chose sur sa table de travail. Grissom l'observa, essayant d'identifier le nouvel objet. La jeune se retourna rapidement et sursauta en le voyant derrière elle.

« Grissom ! Vous m'avez fait peur !  
- Excusez-moi Sara. Ce n'était pas mon intention. »  
Il se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui le fixait, souriante. Il ne vit qu'un nouveau dossier sur son bureau. Il lança à la brune un regard interrogateur.  
« Les résultats de l'analyse ADN dans l'affaire de la petite Susan Forwood. Ils manquaient à mon rapport. Je vous avais dit que je vous les apporterais plus tard. »  
L'homme hocha la tête. Il scanna la table à la recherche d'un autre objet. Sara se dirigea vers un aquarium.  
« Ces insectes… ils sont curieux… Ce sont des scarabées ? » En entendant la question, Gil retint sa respiration. Il pourrait la démasquer.  
« - En effet ; des scarabées africains. Des tok-tokkies.  
- Quel drôle de nom ! Pourquoi les appelle-t-on ainsi ?  
- Le mâle pour attirer une femelle frappe ses deux mandibules l'une contre l'autre et cela donne un son qui ressemble à un « toc, toc »…  
- Une sorte de parade nuptiale ?  
- Exactement.  
- Les hommes, quelque soit l'espèce, ne savent vraiment pas être subtiles. » répliqua la jeune femme, souriante.

Grissom la regarda sortir, pensif. Elle ne l'avait pas repris. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas fait de recherches ? La connaissant cela aurait été étonnant… Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé ! Il n'y avait qu'elle qui aurait pu…

« Pourquoi avoir menti ? » entendit-il derrière lui. L'agent se retourna et vit Nick Stokes appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés.  
« - Menti, Nick ?  
- Oui. A propos de ces scarabées. Vous savez très bien que leur nom vient du bruit que fait la femelle quand elle tape son abdomen contre le sol. C'est elle qui attire les mâles… »

Grissom resta quelques secondes à regarder son collègue. Plusieurs sentiments contradictoires se battaient en lui. Il ne voulait pourtant pas se rendre à son espoir. Il avait peur de se réveiller, de tomber de haut et de se faire mal, très mal. Il déglutit lentement, conscient du regard sérieux posé sur lui.

« La question qui me semble la plus appropriée est plutôt de savoir comment vous, vous en connaissez autant sur le sujet… »

Le sourire triste de Nick le déstabilisa. D'un coup, le Texan semblait moins sûr de lui, comme désarmé. Il baissa la tête, se décollant de la porte.

« J'ai appris beaucoup de choses à votre contact. J'essaie d'en apprendre toujours plus. Même si… même si parfois j'ai l'impression de poursuivre un rêve… Je … Je suis désolé… Je… » Il soupira, secouant la tête, comme si la phrase qui allait prononcer lui semblait d'un coup complètement ridicule. « Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je passais juste vous dire au revoir. A ce soir… »

Stokes partit. Cela ressemblait plus à une fuite aux yeux de Grissom. Ce dernier fut tenté d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau et de sortir du dernier tiroir une bouteille de whisky qu'on lui avait offerte et qui attendait sagement, depuis quelques mois, d'être ouverte. Mais, une décharge le parcourut. Soit il se mettait à boire pour oublier, soit il se bougeait. Dieu, Nick avait presque confessé qu'il était son bienfaiteur secret. Enfin, il n'avait rien fait de tel réellement mais ses gestes et son comportement... Comment savoir ? Comment ?

Sans plus réfléchir, il sortit précipitamment de son bureau et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, espérant qu'il n'était pas déjà parti. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la pièce, regardant le dos du brun qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire.

Nick jouait à celui qui l'ignorait. Ne pas montrer qu'il savait qu'il était là. Qu'il savait qu'il était venu pour lui parler. Le plus jeune sortit son sac à dos de son vestiaire et claqua la porte métallique. Il se retourna prêt à foncer sur la porte mais Gil était planté entre lui et la sortie. Sans relever les yeux, cachés d'ailleurs derrière la visière de sa casquette, il finit par lancer quelques mots mâchés « A tout à l'heure, Gris ! », montrant par là qu'il voulait l'accès à la porte. Il finit cependant par comprendre que son supérieur n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à son souhait. Il soupira bruyamment, se recula et s'écroula sur le banc derrière lui. Il ne releva toujours pas son visage vers l'autre homme.

Celui-ci ne savait comment réagir, essayant de s'empêcher de sauter sur le Texan, pas encore sûr qu'il ne recevrait pas en retour un coup de poing bien placé. Il se décida tout de même à parler et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Nicky… » murmura-t-il. Il n'eut aucune réponse. Un tremblement des épaules chez son subordonné lui indiqua tout de même qu'il avait été entendu. « Nicky, regardez-moi… » Toujours aucun mouvement. Pris de panique mais aussi de colère, il haussa le ton : « Bordel, Stokes, levez la tête et regardez-moi ! »

Le brun obtempéra, surpris d'entendre son supérieur jurer. Ce dernier ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait dire. Les yeux qui le parcouraient l'affaiblissaient. Il n'avait jamais été bon à ce jeu. On le lui avait souvent fait remarquer et pas toujours de façon sympathique.

« Je… Je me demandais si ça vous-vous dirait de… de venir petit-déjeuner avec moi ? Enfin… si vous n'avez rien de prévu, nous pourrions discuter et ben euh, nous… » Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans des borborygmes incompréhensibles. L'air pétrifié de Nick le rassura, il ne lui demanderait sûrement pas de répéter. Très vite, il ne sentit déjà plus aussi confiant, certain qu'il s'était trompé du tout au tout. Les cadeaux venaient sûrement de Hodges qui, par ce moyen, essayait encore de rentrer dans ses petits papiers. Il n'était pas trop tard pour rajouter que ce n'était que professionnel, strictement amical. Ainsi il n'aurait pas à s'imaginer qu'il essayait de le… ben, de le draguer !  
« Vous êtes sûr ? » chuchota, d'une voix blanche, le plus jeune.

Oh dieu, il était loin d'être sûr que cette idée soit la meilleure de sa vie mais il devait avouer que l'expression désemparée de Stokes lui donnait une satanée envie de l'attraper par le col de la chemise et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

« Pa… Parce qu'après que… maintenant… Maintenant que vous savez que c'est moi qui…vous savez… peut-être que ça ne vous… vous intéresse pas…  
- Si ! » Le mot fut presque crié. Il n'aimait pas le dénigrement qu'il avait ressenti dans les paroles du jeune homme. Il était tellement heureux de savoir que c'était bien lui. Qu'il avait pensé assez à lui. Dieu, il avait pris soin de trouver des choses merveilleuses à lui offrir et Gil n'était même pas sûr de mériter autant de considération. Il s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme. « Après tout ce que tu m'as offert, le petit déjeuner semble complètement dérisoire.  
- Ce n'était rien…  
- Rien ? Une semaine en Floride ? Un ticket pour ce concert ? Un livre hors de prix ?  
- Je… j'ai réussi à me débrouiller. Je connais des gens. Ça ne m'a pas coûté autant que vous le croyez !  
- Rien que d'y avoir pensé ! D'avoir pris de ton temps pour… pour tout ça ! Et moi, j'en ai juste profité… Je ne savais pas comment te remercier. Je ne savais même pas qui remercier ! »  
Stokes sourit.  
« - Voir vos réactions m'a beaucoup apporté.  
- Tu étais là à chaque fois ? »  
Nick secoua la tête, négativement.  
« - Seulement pour le scarabée. J'aurais voulu aller en Floride mais il ne me reste plus que quelques jours de vacances et je les ai promis à mes parents… Mais vous sembliez si radieux en revenant de votre voyage…  
- Merci. » dit simplement Grissom, sérieux.

Le sourire de Nick s'élargit. Il semblait moins nerveux. Son regard s'éclaira. Une de ses mains se dirigea vers la joue du plus vieux qu'elle alla caresser. Il se pencha prestement et appuya ses lèvres contre celles de son supérieur. Quand il se recula, l'autre le regarda d'abord surpris puis comme bizarrement soulagé.

« Vous n'aviez pas parlé de petit-déjeuner ?  
- Si, en effet ! Tu me laisses ranger des papiers dans mon bureau et je suis tout à toi. Nous n'avons qu'à dire que nous nous rejoignons chez moi dans trois quarts d'heure !  
- Chez vous ?  
- Je crois que tu sais où j'habite. »

Nick hocha la tête, embarrassé et rouge. Il paraissait surpris mais visiblement heureux. Ils se redressèrent tous les deux. Gil allait quitter la pièce quand il se retourna et, d'un mouvement soudain, il entoura la taille du plus jeune et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Ces trois quarts d'heure vont être longues, » murmura-t-il contre les lèvres du Texan. Mais avant qu'il ne se laisse à nouveau tenter, il sortit.

Un nouveau cadeau apparut quinze jours plus tard. Cette fois-ci, les mots « ton admirateur pas si secret » étaient écrits sur le paquet, contenant une petite fourmilière basique, comme il en possédait quand il était enfant. Il avait dit à Nick à quel point il avait été heureux la première fois que son père lui en avait offert une.

Le lendemain soir, il avait réussi à être en congé en même temps que Nick. Il planifiait ce cadeau depuis quelques jours maintenant, il espérait juste qu'il plairait à son nouvel amant.

Quand Stokes arriva devant la porte de la maison de Gil, il trouva une carte scotchée sur le battant. Il la décolla, le cœur battant, s'attendant presque à une mauvaise nouvelle. A l'intérieur, il ne trouva qu'une clé. Il sourit, béatement. Dans l'entrée, du luminol avait été disposé sur une grande feuille blanche de manière à ce qu'il puisse lire « Suis les flèches… ». Celles-ci étaient faites de différents objets se rapportant à leur travail mais aussi à leurs passions respectives.

Grissom l'attendait dans sa chambre, nerveux. Nick parcourut la pièce des yeux. Il n'avait fait, depuis que leur relation avait commencé, que la regarder de loin. Il y entrait pour la première fois. La lumière avait été tamisée. Des bougies étaient disposées à différents endroits. Gil était devant son lit, habillé sobrement mais avec classe.

Le brun leva un sourcil, en souriant.

« J'ai demandé quelques conseils à Catherine… »

Nick hocha la tête, essayant de réprimer un rire. Il imaginait comment avait été la discussion et à quel point cela avait dû coûter à son amant.

« J'ai du champagne... Je… Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire… Juste… Je n'ai pas l'habitude avec… avec les hommes. Alors, il se peut que je ne sois pas doué… Je… Je vais aller chercher les coupes ! » s'interrompit-il avant de dire plus de bêtises. Mais il fut stoppé par Nick qui le regardait intensément.  
« - On boira plus tard, d'accord… Maintenant, on a d'autres choses à faire. »

Gil hocha la tête. Il ne se sentait pas de refuser quoi que ce soit à ces yeux. Il se perdit dans le baiser qui suivit. Puis dans celui d'après. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, il se retrouva bientôt sur son lit, déshabillé par les mains expertes de Nick.

Le champagne fut oublié.

Le prochain cadeau apparut quinze jours plus tard. Et Nick fit en sorte que chacun puisse le voir, surtout Sara, qui avait eu l'idée d'inviter SON amant à dîner quelques jours auparavant. Très vite, la rumeur se propagea ; Gil Grissom sortait avec quelqu'un de généreux et surtout de très possessif. Nick sourit.

Gil pouvait encore être maladroit dans leur relation mais il n'oubliait plus de le remercier. Et Nick savait très bien ce qu'il voulait comme remerciement.


End file.
